


Appreciating

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis calls Ignis on watching Gladio.





	Appreciating

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Ignis has a healthy appreciation of the male form. If he spends a little extra time staring when Gladio takes off his shirt and starts doing push ups or pull ups, that's nobody's business but his own, right? Until Noctis catches him at it and becomes insufferable with his teasing. ++the teasing is done in a friendly, good natured bro manner +++Noct trying to encourage Ignis to go for it (I know this is a gladnis prompt but what I'm really looking for is Noct being a bro to Ignis about the whole thing)” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?page=15#comments).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

In some ways, one can never make _real_ coffee on the road, and Ignis knows he’ll never have a cup of ebony quite like he used to at the palace. But the bitter brew he’s managed now will do well enough, and at least there are other perks to be had in their situation that _almost_ make up for those small deficiencies. 

Namely, free and constant access to Gladiolus, who began the journey in only a simple Crownsguard jacket—no shirt underneath—and now walks about with _no shirt or jacket at all_. To be fair, the regions they’ve visited of late are mostly hot with plenty of sun. Gladiolus looks particularly good in the bright light of the morning, his tight muscles licked a glorious golden colour in the early rays. He’s even flushed in several places, likely from his own workouts as much as the sweltering heat. With one arm bent behind his back, Gladiolus manages quick, efficient pushups not far from their camp. It’s slicked a light sheen of sweat across his glistening skin. His elaborate tattoo has never looked quite so... _delectable_.

Ignis takes another swig of coffee, but the smooth taste does little to quench his growing thirst. He watches Gladiolus’ nose brush the ground, handsome face screwed up in concentration, dark hair a mess about his forehead. Gladiolus’ long legs are rod-straight, thick biceps nearly bulging. By now, he’s likely surpassed a hundred pushups. But Ignis images he could easily do a hundred more with Ignis sitting on his back, and Ignis can’t help entertaining the fantasy of suggesting it. It would be nice to have a much closer look, but then, he’s likely conspicuous enough as it is.

Perfectly cued to his thoughts of conspicuousness, Noctis and Prompto choose then to return, their laughter piercing the distance as their smiling faces draw nearer. Noctis’ fishing gear is nowhere to be seen, perhaps crammed into his Armiger, but that’s what they claimed to be doing. Prompto’s clutching his camera with both hands, and when they reach the camp, he obliviously disappears into the tent with it, likely to scroll through several dozen shots of his ever-photogenic prince. Noctis, on the other hand, pauses by Ignis’ foldout chair. 

He meets Ignis’ tentatively welcoming smile with a light grin. Then his eyes deliberately stray to Gladiolus, still in the midst of a deliciously strenuous workout. By the time Noctis’ gaze returns to Ignis, it comes with a knowing smirk.

Ignis resist the urge to groan. Instead, he’s prim and quiet as Noctis drops into one of the other three abandoned chairs, of course the one closest to Ignis—but maybe that’s a good thing; Ignis has a feeling he won’t want their conversation to be loud enough to carry. Sure enough, Noctis slyly asks, “Enjoying the view?”

His relentless teasing isn’t even original anymore. Ignis lets out a long-suffering sigh and, as always, tries not to let it get to him. Noctis just leans close enough to elbow his arm and press, “C’mon, Iggy. When’re you just gonna go for it already?”

Likely never. And certainly not on this road trip, where Noctis and Prompto are bound to hear about it and never let him live it down, whether he’s rejected or blessedly well received. Ignis tightly answers, “That would be highly inappropriate.”

Noctis waves his hand dismissively and snorts. “C’mon, he probably knows anyway. Every time his shirt comes off you look at him like he’s one of your new recipes.”

Against all his efforts to stop it, Ignis can feel his cheeks heating up. He tries to justify himself with a lame: “I simply have a healthy appreciation of the male form.”

Noctis snorts again, “And Gladio has a great form, right?”

Ignis tries to hide his face in another sip of coffee. There are moments, albeit rare, where he wonders if he’s become a little _too_ close to his prince. Noctis reads him far too well. And Noctis lets him know it. Ignis doesn’t answer anymore—there’s no way out of the hole his foolish lust has dug him into.

Across the camp, Gladiolus finishes, pushing back up to his knees, pausing there just to take in a few large breaths and throw his face back to the sun. Even though it’s caused him only trouble, Ignis finds himself shamefully disappointed that the workout’s over. As Gladiolus climbs back up to his feet, Noctis leans over and quietly asks, “Want me to say something for you?”

Ignis whispers back, “You can be truly insufferable at times, Your Highness.”

Noctis just grins and counters, “Hey, you’re the one drooling over a friend. I’m just trying to save you all that awkward pining. He probably wants you too, y’know...”

Ignis hisses indignantly, “I do not _drool_ —” but he can’t say anymore, because Gladiolus comes close enough that he’s definitely within earshot, and he shoots the both of them a dazzling smile. 

Ignis smiles back, too embarrassed for anything else. He isn’t usually. But it’s different with Noctis sitting right next to him, knowing exactly what’s going on in his traitorously vulgar mind. Then, to Ignis’ utter horror, Noctis stands up too and announces, “Hey, big guy—Ignis has something to ask you.” While Ignis is still fighting to rein in his reaction, Noctis claps his shoulder and disappears after Prompto.

Gladiolus looks at Ignis questioningly.

And Ignis clears his throat, before asking only, “Would you like some coffee?”


End file.
